Not What You Think
by lost-dark-soul
Summary: Sasuke lives with Naruto, his boyfriend, while hiding from his older brother Itachi. What happens after Itachi finds his baby brother? Sasuke sees his friends as a way to keep him sane... not anymore. Yaoi: SasuNaru, ShikaNeji, LeeGaa and KanKiba.
1. Chapter 1

This was just gonna be a crack one-shot, but I watched some horror movies with my old man and I changed the plot without thinking about it. So... Tell me whatcha think and I'll have the next chapter up next week, since I'm only near a working computer when I'm with my dad.

* * *

><p>"You know that stuff is all lies right?" Sasauke stated as Naruto placed a four-pack of energy drinks into the shopping cart. The Uzumaki and Uchiha were out doing their weekly grocery shopping. "I don't care, it's fricken good." The blond said happily to the Uchiha. "It's a waste of money Naruto!" The Uchiha scold the Uzumaki as he grabed a twenty-four pack of bottled water. "No, it's not, I enjoy every glup of it!" Naruto said a little too loud, a girl fainted and her boyfriend quickly carried her bridal style and ran out of the aisle. "Awesome job Naruto, now shut up before they kick us out again!"<p>

Naruto ignored Sasuke and continued to toss things into the cart. Sasuke eyed the pack of energy drinks that sat at the bottom of the cart, if only looks could kill. "Don't even think about taking it out Uchiha." Naruto said as he pulled the cart, running over Sasuke's toes. "Doesn't that crap have bull piss?" Sasuke asked as he followed the younger to the next aisle. "No! It's Taurine!" They get it from the lower intestines." Sasuke would have smacked himselve, but Uchiha's wouldn't do something so Uzumaki-like. "Naruto," Sasuke said as calmly as possible, "it has the word 'urine' in it! You dumbass!"

A father glared at the Uchiha, who glared back. The father quickly left the aisle, daughter following. 'Chicken-ass.' Sasuke thought as he tossed a family sized bag of cereal into the cart, not wanting to see the energy drinks that he would have to pay for. "Sasuke, hurry up!" Naruto yelled out from the end other end of the aisle. "Yeah, yeah." Sasuke said pushing the cart to Naruto as he looked over the rows of cereal boxes. "Oh, Ita..." Sasuke looked up to see Naruto talking to his older brother, Itachi.

'Oh fucking shit...' Sasuke was about to turn around, but he was too late. "Hello little brother." Itachi said with a smile. "Naruto hurry up." Naruto let his head fall in shame, 'Damn, now he's even more pissed off.' Itachi walked over to his little brother, "Why are you in such a hurry little brother?" Sasuke wanted to run over the older with the cart, but he liked shopping here so he walked away leaving the cart in the middle of the aisle. "Naruto, we're leaving." Said blond ran to his best friend's side. Naruto heard Itachi laugh and a deep voice call out the weasle's name, but he didn't turn around.

"Naruto, go wait in the car. I'm just gonna get what we need." Naruto took the keys from the Uchiha and made his way out of the super center. 'Damn Itachi, he always has to show up when Sasuke's pissed.' Naruto made his way to Sasuke's black truck, unlocked it and climbed into the passanger seat. He turned on the radio and lowered his window. He sang along to what ever songs he knew as he watched people come and leave the parking lot. About twenty minutes later he saw Sasuke exiting the store, 'Finally, I thought he had gotten into a fist fight with 'Tachi.' He thought with relief, but it didn't last long. Itachi walked out after the younger, Naruto could tell Itachi was trying to get Sasuke to talk, but the younger just walked faster.

Naruto qickly turned on the truck and rolled up his window. Sasuke opened the driver door and tossed the bags to the back seat. "C'mon Sasuke, can't e get along like good brothers should?" Sasuke just laughed and slamed the door. Once he had the truck in drive he fliped his older brother off and drove out of the lot. Sasuke's grip on the wheel was a little too tight for Naruto's comfort. "Sasuke, you need to calm down. If he follows us we can just call your Uncle Madara and he'll arrest him." Sasuke's grip looesed alittle, "I know that, but Uncle Madara isn't as young as he use to. I bet Itachi could over power him already. Kakashi might be able to..." Sasuke slowed down to let a group of teenagers walk accross the street. "I still think it's bull that you can't touch him. Yet he can do whatever he wants." Naruto said as he watched a dog chase a cat.

"He has his connections and I have mine, and you have yours due to your father and Jiraiya." The Uchiha stated as he turned into their neighborhood. He looked into his rearview mirror and saw a red Camry driving a little too close. "Fuck... Itachi." Naruto looked into the side mirror and saw the car. "Just drive to Kiba's. He wanted us to go over anyways. And I'll call Madara so he'll meet us there." Sasuke sped up and drove to the Inuzuka's appartment as Naruto called Madara.

"Hey Madara, it's Naruto... Yes. Wait how did you know?" Sasuke looked to the blond for a second then back to the road. "Damn. He's following us so we're going to Inuzuka's. Okay, thanks. Bye." Naruto hung up and looked at the side mirror again, the Camry was still behind them. "What did Madara say?" Sasuke asked as he turned on his left blinker. "Someone called Madara saying they saw Itachi and you at the store. He was on his way to our house, knowing Itachi would follow us, but he's on his way to Kiba's right now." Sasuke nodded and looked to the rearview mirror again, wishing he could make the car go up with flames.

When they pulled up to Kiba's Itachi didn't stop, seeing Madara's cop car right outside. Sasuke quickly got out of his truck and walked over to his uncle and Kiba, very pissed off. "Calm down Sasuke." Madara said placing his hands on the younger's shoulders. "What do you mean calm down? If he finds out where I live, I'm gonna have to move! Again!" The Uchiha yelled out.

Naruto stayed in the car, not wanting to hear Sasuke yelling. He could tell Madara was pissed, but not as pissed as Sasuke. After a few minutes Kiba walked over to the passager side of Sasuke's truck. Naruto turned off the truck and climbed out. "Are you okay Naruto?" Kiba asked. "No, I hate seeing Sasuke this pissed off..." Kiba frowned and looked over to where the Uchiha's stood. "How 'bout Neji, Shika, Lee, Gaara, Kankuro and I go over to your guys house, so if anything happens we'll be there to kick Itachi's ass." Naruto let out a small laugh, "Yeah, that would be a good idea. And I think Madara is gonna have a cop outside just in case."

* * *

><p>So is it any good? Please tell me! I know there's some errors, just point them out and I'll fix them!<p>

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry! I hurt my right hand last week and my dad didn't let me use the computer. :( But I wrote the next few chapters, so here's the second chappie. Sorry it's short, I didn't have enough time to type out the whole thing.

And thanks to the people who added this to their favorites!

* * *

><p>Around three a.m Sasuke turned off the living room T.V. Kankuro and Kiba took the guest room around midnight, after drinking all the beer they found in the garage, Shikamaru and Neji left the room to find Naruto's old air bed about an hour ago so they could take the library for the night and Gaara just feel asleep with a drunk Lee on the sofa bed. Sasuke looked around the recliner he and Naruto sat on, 'Damn Kiba and Kankuro, fucking beer bottles all over the frickin' floor.' The Uchiha sighed as he lifted the sleeping blond bridal style to their bedroom. He pushed his bedroom door with his foot and laied Naruto on the bed. "Sas, don't forget the doors." Sasuke kissed the half asleep blond's forehead, "I will, now go back to sleep." Naruto smiled and got comfortable, then fell back to sleep.<p>

Sasuke walked back to the living room, 'Damn, it smells like piss... Guess I'll clean...' The Uchiha walked around the beer bottles and popcorn bags to the kitchen, very thankful that the light was on. He took out a few black trash bags from the cabinet under the sink, a red rag, a multi-surface cleaner and started to clean the kitchen. 'I can't fricken' believe they drank all my fucking beer...' The seventeen year old thought as he placed three empty bottles into the trash bag. After finishing the kitchen he checked the front door, making sure it was locked, then started cleaning the living room.

"Uchiha?" A sluggish voice said from the sofa bed as the Uchiha started to clean his entertainment center. "Yeah, just cleaning Gaara." Sasuke picked up a bag of popcorn and tossed it into the trash bag. "Lemme help." Gaara slowly lifted Lee's arm, crawled out of bed and placed the older's arm back. "Here," Sasuke handed the red head one of the trash bags, "I haven't cleaned around the sofas yet." Gaara nodded and started to clean around the sofa that Kiba and Kankuro sat at. "Damn they stuffed the bags into the sofa!" Gaara exclaimed as he pulled out popcorn bags from between the coushions. "I'm so going to stuff them down their throats!" Sasuke said angrily as he ringed the red rag, "Maybe I should ring their necks instead." Gaara smirked, "No, then I'll have to tell Temari that Kankuro died 'cause he can't clean up after himself." Sasuke let out a small laugh and the two continued to clean.

"Thanks, Gaara. I thought I was gonna have to stay up till dawn." Sasuke said as he tied up the trash bags. "It's okay Uchiha." Gaara gave the older a questioning look and gestured to the door. "Oh, we're going out the garage." Sasuke got his ring of keys, unlocked the door and turned on the lights. "There's a door on the left side." Sasuke pointed to said door. "I thought we were gonna go out the garage door." Gaara said as he walked to the door, Sasuke relocked the door before following. "If I didn't know you, I'll say you're paranoid." Sasuke glared at the red head, "Oh, the Uchiha glare! I'm gonna die!" Gaara said sarcastically. The Uchiha rolled his eyes and unlocked the door.

"The trash can is on the other side of the house, I don't know why Naruto insists on putting it there." Gaara smirked and followed Sasuke across the drive way. "I don't know why you and Uzumaki got a house way out here. The houses are like half a mile away from each other." Sasuke opened the trash can and tossed his bags in, then Gaara tossed his in. "The last house we had, the neighbors kept bothering us and some of them would vandalize the house and what not. But one day I got back from work and I found Naruto beat up in the back yard..." Sasuke leaned against the house, Gaara staring at him. "How come you didn't tell us? Did Madara do anything?"

"Madara didn't know anyone in the department, they didn't want to help. So the next day I found this place and we moved out the next." Sasuke ran his hand through his hair, "And Naruto didn't want anyone to know." Gaara sighed and popped his knuckles. "Hey, isn't that the cop?" The red head pointed to a car that was parked across the road. "Let's go see if he needs anything." Gaara nodded and followd the older.

Sasuke tapped on the driver's window, "Hey, it's Uchiha." No reply. Sasuke knocked this time, "Hey!" Gaara opened the door. "FUCK!" The two yelled out as the cop's body fell out of the car. Sasuke turned the body over, "They fucking slit his throat."


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry took so long!

Sasuke and Gaara ran back to the house, Sasuke pulling out his keys as they got closer to the front door. Before they reached the door, it opened and they crashed into Lee. "Crap!" Sasuke yelled out as they fell on top of Lee. "Why were you two having a race without me?" Lee asked sadly as Gaara pulled him up. "Lock the door." Sasuke said quickly as he ran to his and Naruto's bedroom, ignoring Lee's question. "Naruto, wake up, where's your phone?" Sasuke shook the blond wake. "Wha? Why? What happened?" Naruto reached into his back pocket and took out his phone. "Itachi's here. Call Madara."

The Uchiha walked back into the living room to see the others standing outside their bedrooms. "What happened Uchiha? Gaara won't say anything." Neji asked the still panting Uchiha. "Itachi or his sicko friends killed Hayate, but they couldn't have gotten into the house without waking one of you guys up and I've been wake the whole ti-" A loud scream came from Naruto's bedroom and before the others could blink Sasuke had already ran to the room yelling out Naruto's name.

"Naruto! What happened?" Sasuke asked as he saw the scared blond on the bed, back against the headboard staring at the opened window. Sasuke ran angrily to the open window and closed it with a slam, not even looking outside, and locked it. "Sasuke!" The Uchiha turned around to the sound of his uncle's voice and saw the phone on the floor; Naruto must have thrown it, and picked it up.

"Uncle! They fucking killed Hayate!" Naruto stared at the older, who looked sacred and close to pissing himself, but his voice was still calm. "No, the cars are in the garage… Yeah, we can all fit…" Naruto slowly moved to the edge of the bed as Lee walked into the room, Kiba right behind him. "Naru, Gaara said he doesn't remember Sasuke locking the side door to garage so we checked it. It wasn't locked, but there's no one in there." Naruto nodded as he quickly put on his shoes, "W-we're leaving so tell Gaara to get his car keys."

After double checking the windows and the doors they all either got into Sasuke's truck or Gaara's car. Naruto, of course, got in with Sasuke, along with Shikamaru and Neji and Kankuro forced Kiba to get into Gaara's. Sasuke locked the doors twice before he clicked the open button on the remote for the garage door. He pulled out first, locked the door after Gaara and sped off to the police department.

Half way there they saw four cop cars and an ambulance speeding to the Uchiha's, whose eye twitched as he heard the siren. Sasuke slightly relieved that the streets were mostly empty, since he was going thirty over the speed limit. Shikamaru and Neji sat quietly in the back seat. Neji stared down at his hands and Shikamaru kept his eye on the Uchiha, noticing that his arms were shaking. Naruto just held on to his knees, slightly scared that the Uchiha would do something stupid to get Itachi to leave them alone. 'No, no, no… He promised he wouldn't do that…'

The truck came to a full stop outside the police department, Madara standing right outside Sasuke's door. "Are you guys hurt in anyway?" He asked once Sasuke opened his door. "No, but they broken in to the room and scared Naruto." Madara looked to Naruto, "Did you see who broke in?" Naruto nodded. "It was that S-sasori guy; I saw h-his face." Gaara and Kankuro looked to the blond at the sound of their cousin's name. "I thought Sasori was in jail back in Japan." Kankuro blurted out. Madara shook his head, "No, his partner Deidara and another unknown person helped him escape last month. "What? How come no one fucking told us?" Gaara yelled out. "Calm down Gaara, we didn't know until forty-five minutes ago when he was sighted at the airport." Kankuro cursed under his breath, "So he went straight to Sasuke's then? He has to know where Itachi is." Neji said. Madara motioned for them to follow him as he walked back into the police station.

"You two can't go back home, they might stick around." They entered Madara's over sized office and calmed down a bit. "They can stay with us." Gaara and Lee both said at the same time, "We have an empty room they can stay in." Sasuke nodded as Naruto said a thank you. "So what now?" Kiba asked. "Well, we know Sasori was there, but I don't think he's the one that killed Hayate, slitting throats isn't what he does, that's what Itachi does." Sasuke glared Madara, but the older ignored the glare. "Did you see anyone else there?" He asked, looking at Naruto. "N-no, just Sasori…"

"Well, it's already gonna be six, so you all should get some sleep, especially you Sasuke, 'cause I know you didn't sleep at all." Sasuke nodded, "We need to pick up some clothes first." Madara held out his hand, "I'll go pick some up and drop them off, I don't want you back there." Sasuke just took of the keys to his truck and handed the ring of house keys to his uncle. "There's a bag in the closet that you can put the clothes in." Madara nodded and pocketed the keys. "Okay, so try not to go anywhere, and I'll have two cops outside... Hopefully they won't get killed."

"What are you gonna tell Hayate's wife?" Neji asked. Madara cursed, "I don't know, she's in Japan right now." Naruto looked down to the floor, "I thought she stopped doing travel work." Madara ran his hand through his hair and let out a sigh, "She did, but for some reason she went back to the FBI and took a case in Aomor-" Madara stopped at the sound of a loud growling noise and looked to Kiba, "Hungry Inuzuka?" Kiba gave a sarcastic laugh, "All I had last night was beer and pop corn." Gaara hit his older brother over the head, "Sasuke and I had to clean up your damn mess." And another loud growl sounded, but from Naruto. "Um, so when's breakfast?"


	4. Chapter 4

First lemon, might be crap...

And my beta-reader is . , she's totally awesome!

Sasuke sat on the living room sofa, staring uninterested at the television, while Naruto drank a can of that damn energy drink that he finally bought for him. It's only been a day and Sasuke already wanted to scream. He couldn't go to work, his boss called saying that a man that looked like him came by asking to speak to him; he couldn't go back home, where he felt the safest and he felt like a leach staying with friends.

The television screen turned off. "I'm going to bed." He tossed the remote to the love seat across the room, where he found it and quickly left the room before Naruto even blinked. The blond stayed seated, staring down at his lap. 'Why does this always have to happen? Why can't he be happy and not worry about Itachi finding him. And I'm not good at anything...' He crushed the empty can and tossed it in to the small bin that was in the corner of the room. He opened another, "Damn things aren't even working," and chugged the small can.  
>After waiting half an hour Naruto quietly opened the door to the guest room. Sasuke looked like he just tossed himself onto the bed. Naruto sighed as he pulled the Uchiha's shoes off. "Naru..." The blond froze as Sasuke turned over onto his back. Naruto blushed as his eyes meet with a sizeable bulge in the sleeping Uchiha's pants. "Naru..." Sasuke moved his hand to his stomach as he moaned the blonde's name.<p>

Naruto felt his body react to the Uchiha's voice. "Naruto..." The blonde's hands began to shake as he moved closer to Sasuke. "Sasu-!" The Uchiha pulled the blond on to the bed and knelt above Naruto as he kissed his neck. "Sasuke..." The Uchiha continued kiss up his neck to his lips. Naruto noticed he's eyes were still closed. 'Of course he's having a wet dre-' Naruto let out a moan as Sasuke rubbed their crotch's together.

Soon the sleeping Sasuke pulled off his and Naruto's shirt and continued kissing down his chest. "Sasuke, stop! Wake up!" Naruto tried to move his hands, but found Sasuke holding them above his head. He moved his hips to push Sasuke off, but only meet with the Uchiha's hips and let out another moan. Sasuke began to pull off Naruto's pants and boxers as he bit his chest.

In mid moan Sasuke turned Naruto over and thrusted against his ass, letting out a moan. He stuck three fingers into Naruto's mouth as he thrusted again. Naruto sucked on the fingers as he tried to hold back the moans, but Sasuke thrusted harder when he didn't moan. Sasuke pulled his fingers from the blond's mouth and stretched him before he slowly penetrated the blond.

Naruto's walls clenched around Sasuke's member as they both moaned, Naruto's in pain and Sasuke's in pleasure. Naruto bit down on the pillow as Sasuke slowly moved in him. "Sas..." Sasuke leaned over and kissed the blond's back, leaving hickeys near his neck, as he started to thrust harder, subconsciously looking for the bundle of nerves that'll have Naruto seeing stars. After a few thrusts Naruto yelled out the older man's name.

Then Sasuke stopped, "Naruto! What the hell?" Naruto turned his head to look at the Uchiha, "You better finish." He clenched around Sasuke. The Uchiha moaned as he thrusted. "Okay..." He looked at the blond's back before moving again, noticing all the hickeys and bites.

'Fuck... I can't believe I was dreaming.' He pushed that thought to the back of his mind as he leaned over the blond to kiss him gently on the lips.

The gentle kiss turned rough as they continued, only stopping after the need for air burned their lungs. "Sasuke..." Naruto whined as he pushed his ass against Sasuke. "Hurry uuup." Sasuke lifted the blond's hips and thrusted directly at the blonde's prostate. "Fuck... Sas, again Onegai~ "

Madara parked his truck outside Gaara's appartment, noticing the empty lot and looked at his watch. 'Oh, got here faster than I thought.' He closed his door after taking down another bag of clothes for his nephew and turned on the alarm, letting out three loud beeps.

Sasuke stopped after hearing the car's alarm. "Sasuke! Why the hell do you keep stopping?" The Uchiha rolled his eyes and resumed as moved his hand to the blonde's member and started stroking in time with his thrusts, and bit back a moan as he felt Naruto's walls tighten around him.

Madara waited outside the front door after knocking. After a few seconds the Uchiha started getting bored and reached for the nob and found it unlocked. "Shit." He quietly pushed the door open as he reached for his hand gun. He slowly made his way through the living room, and then as he got to the kitchen he heard the muffed moans coming from the guest room, both Naruto's and Sasuke's, but mostly the blonde's. He held back a laugh, 'Isn't that nice, maybe I should kick the door down...' He quickly made his way back to the front door to lock it then went back to the kitchen.

"Sasu- I'ma... I'ma..." Naruto said between moans as he struggled to keep his knees from giving out. Sasuke thrusted harder as he felt his release coming closer. "Fuck! Sasuke!" Naruto yelled out as he came on to the bed sheets. Then the door busted open, 'causing them to fall over the side of the bed. Sasuke cursed as he landed on the hard wood floor..

"Who the fuck are you?" Sasuke yelled out. Madara started laughing. Sasuke banged his head against the floor.

"Nice Uncle, just nice." Madara picked up the jeans that were thrown near the door and tossed them to his nephew. Naruto stayed on the floor, too embarrassed to stand up.

"Now I know why I was able to hear Naruto moan so loud." He started laughing again. "Get the fuck out!" Sasuke said annoyed. Madara leaned against the door frame, "Maybe if I was 20 years younger I would try and steal Naruto away." His laughter was cut short as a pillow hit him in the face. "Get out you pervert!"


End file.
